The Chocolate
by HayabusaCena
Summary: Ayaka had ordered Asuna to buy everything what is on her list or suffer the consequence. But after Asuna ate a spellcontained chocolate, what is going to happen? Find out! And Happy New Year everyone! Asuna x Ayaka Shoujo AiYuri
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima! or its characters. Plain and simple.

It was a good sunny day at the Mahora Academy. To make things better for the female students, it was the end of the class. The Class 3-A teacher Negi and several of his students had left their classroom. However, there were eight students who decided to stay there and clean their room. Yue and Nodoka swept the floor while Natsumi and Chizuru wiped the glass windows with rags. Asuna, Ayaka, Konoka and Setsuna were standing near the teacher's desk. Konoka and Setsuna were waiting for Ayaka to give them their task.

"Konoka, Setsuna, you two will buy some school materials for our class." Ayaka said as she gives them a shopping list.

Konoka takes the list before looking at it. "Hmm..., well this shouldn't be hard. These materials are easy to find." She accepted with her cute smile.

"Good. Here's the money for your shopping, girls." Ayaka smiled back at her before giving the money to Setsuna. "You girls may leave."

The lovers left the classroom just as the class representative had said. As Ayaka looked around the classroom, she noticed Asuna sleeping on her desk, which the orange-haired girl does rarely, and much to the class rep's chagrin.

"Why that little monkey!" She thought angrily, glaring dead at her nemesis. It was obvious that she didn't like to see her doing absolutely nothing, especially in this kind of situation. She approached her with an exasperated look. "Hey wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" she shouted at her, not long before slapping her back.

"Hmm...Oh it's you class rep." Asuna muttered drowsily as she slowly looks at Ayaka, feeling only a little pain from the slap. Her view was blurry, so she blinked several times.

"Well Asuna, instead of just sleeping all day, why don't you do me favor." Ayaka retorted, not pleased at all.

"What is it? Want me to knock you out?" Asuna taunted before she yawned directly at her.

That last statement really got the blonde-haired woman irate. Asuna was getting on her nerve. However, Ayaka had a devious plan that would make Asuna lose her smirk. "Very funny. Now I want you to buy all of the items listed here."

Asuna reluctantly took the list, obviously didn't want to do her orders. But after looking at it, she had lost her smirk and found the list ridiculous. "What the, are you kidding me?! You want me to buy these make-ups, dresses, gowns, and other stuffs just for you?" She complained as her drowsiness faded quickly. She stood up, then her rival with a fuming look.

Ayaka was very happy to see Asuna not wearing her smirk anymore. It was her time to smirk. "Ah what's the matter Asuna? You don't want to take this task?" she said ironically, placing her left hand on the left side of her face.

Ayaka was getting on Asuna's nerve but only a little. "You are dead right that I don't want to take this. Only a pedophilic maniac would make this task." Asuna barked, glaring daggers at the other woman. Everyone around them was startled by Asuna as they stopped cleaning for few seconds and then continue.

Ayaka was feeling a bit embarrassed since everyone was looking at them. "Oh really, so you don't want to this task?" Regardless of the situation, Ayaka smiled deviously at her, and it seemed that everything was going the way she wanted."Yup. I'm not going to do this for you. Why don't you just buy them yourself?" Asuna finalized her words as she looked away from her, crossing her arms.

"Um... Ayaka..." Nodoka hesitantly approached Ayaka. She didn't want to get in their conversation but there was something she would like to ask to the class rep. "Can we leave the classroom now? We're done cleaning the entire room."

Before Ayaka could confirm, she looked around the seemingly spotless classroom and it was clean enough for her. "Alright, you girls may leave."

Asuna attempted to get out of the room while Ayaka was looking at the other girls by jumping out of the window but her stupid senseless plan ended quickly. "And just where the heck are you going, you monkey?"

Asuna simply rolled her mind as a reply, not minding her name-calling. She went back to her, getting bored. 'Thank goodness those girls left. I don't want to ruin our little secret.'

"Now where was I?" Ayaka placed her right hand under her chin and rubbed it, trying to recall what Asuna had previously said to her. "Oh yeah. You said to me that you wouldn't do the task I gave to you earlier. Well then, I guess I have no choice but to tell something to Takahata-sensei."

That 'something' startled Asuna as her head snapped right to Ayaka. She was curious to know what it was. "Wait, what do you mean by 'something'?" She asked with anticipation.

"Ah you want to know. Well do I have to remind you about our little secret?" Ayaka uttered sarcastically, couldn't believe that her friend had forgotten it.

As Asuna's memory surged her correctly, she remembered that little secret but as she got deeper, she began to realize what Ayaka was trying to say. "Yeah I... No wait a minute. Don't tell me that..." She completely figured out the consequence if she ever refused to do the task.

"That's right Asuna. If you refuse to do this, I will tell Takahata-sensei that you broke his most valuable vase!" Ayaka cut Asuna's sentence off, knowing that she realized everything.

The younger woman glared at the older one with great intense anger. "Ayaka... Don't you dare go that far!" She retorted, gritting her teeth.

"Take it easy. I won't be that far. I know that you didn't intentionally break his vase. But if you reject this, then I guess I have to tell him. In fact, he hasn't found out who broke it. Oh yeah and have you forgotten about your promise?"

Asuna recalled it as well, and she didn't like recalling it again. "Yeah, I remember and we made a deal..."

"That if you don't do everything I say to you, I will let him know." Ayaka completed the sentence for her.

Asuna had no choice. She loved her former teacher but she didn't have the courage to face him and tell everything. She feared that Takahata would become upset to her if he found out. She slowly lowered her anger and calmed herself down. "Fine, I'll do everything you say. Just please don't tell it to anyone else." She said unwillingly, looking away from Ayaka. Luckily, no one was around them listening. She finally decided to obey Ayaka, instead of getting humiliated by her.

"That's a good girl. You better bring them here at my dorm room before sunset or I won't think twice..." Ayaka added a stipulation before she was cut off mid-sentence.

"Okay, okay. I'll bring them." As she made her way out of the room, she heard her stomach growling. 'Oh great. Now I'm hungry. As if being forced by that blondie to do everything she says to me isn't bad enough. Better find something to eat first.' She grumbled.

In front of her, she saw a red heart-shaped chocolate box, filled with heart-shaped chocolate of course, on Negi's desk. She picked one of the delicious chocolates and ate it. However, after she chewed it, she could feel a strange sensation inside her. 'What's...What's wrong with me?' She said. She felt a bit dizzy.

Ayaka noticed that Asuna is feeling a bit strange. "Hey Asuna, are you alright?" She inquired, starting to get worried about her rival-friend.

The orange-haired girl turned around and looked at the older woman. The sensation she was feeling began to build up. After staring at the blonde-haired woman for long, her sensation turned into affection. Asuna started to realize to how beautiful Ayaka is. However, deep down inside, she struggled to fight it off. She always thought that Ayaka was just her friend and at the same time, her rival. But something was forcing her to be fallen in love with Ayaka. As Asuna kept looking at Ayaka, her cheeks turned tomato red. "Hey Asuna, is there something wrong?" Ayaka inquired again, comprehending that there was something was not normal with Asuna. She approached her a bit, with her mouth and body quivering.

"Oh yes, I'm alright darling." Asuna replied in an uncharacteristically manner, looking at Ayaka lovingly. She gazed her right in her emerald eyes and she found them very gorgeous. She couldn't help but looked at her and her eyes. Yet, a part of her self was trying to wrestle this unwanted fondness. 'Wait... Why am I looking at Ayaka like this? I... I can't control myself!' Asuna was about to lose control of herself.

Asuna's affectionate words made Ayaka freak out as she backed away from her. She blinked twice, not believing what she had heard. "What did you just say?" She raised one of her eyebrows, revolted after hearing Asuna calling her 'darling'.

Asuna continued flirting Ayaka, albeit she still struggled to stop yearning Ayaka. "And my! You are sooooo cute!"

"Hey Asuna, are you trying to make a lame excuse just so you can't do your duty?" Ayaka barked, trying to snap Asuna back to her senses.

Asuna managed to snap herself out of her 'undesired affection' towards Ayaka and shuddered, thanks to Ayaka's yell. She shook her head before looking back at her, her blush dissipated. "Oh! Uhm sorry, Ayaka. I'm gonna go now." Asuna had set her mind on her duty for now and she hurriedly left the room.

"What's with her calling me her darling?! Disgusting!" Ayaka mentally said with disgust in her mind as she crossed her arms. However, something inside her seemed to like it and appreciated it. 'Darling. That was so sweet of her.' Ayaka shook her head vigorously, trying to forget what she was thinking. It seems that a part of her had affection towards Asuna. "Why am I thinking that? I don't love her. We're just friends and rivals. That's all."

As Asuna walked in the hallway, her 'undesired affection' came back inside her and because of this, she thought about Ayaka. Of course, she again struggled to fight it off. "I... I can't be thinking of Ayaka again! I... I..." Suddenly, a realization popped up in her brain. "Could it be that darn chocolate? Don't tell me that chocolate that I had eaten had... had a spell!" Indeed, the chocolate had a spell on it; a magical spell that would anyone fall in love with the first person they saw after eating the spell-contained chocolate. Asuna tried to kick it out but the spell was too much to overcome. Therefore, her mind was dramatically overcame by it and now, she thought of Ayaka again, only this time with great fondness and lost control of herself. She had lost the battle. "Ayaka-chan, she is such a wonderful person. I shall do everything she tells me, in order to get her... love."

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Ayaka went to her dorm room at around 2 p.m. After entering into her room, she noticed that there was no presence of either Chizuru or Natsumi. Apparently, they were outside having fun with the other girls. Ayaka placed her bag on her sofa and sat down next to it. She contemplated about the quietness of her room. She thought about the happenings that transpired earlier. She reminded herself of Asuna. "What's with Asuna earlier? She was acting a bit strange. Calling me her darling is so unusual of her. Why the heck did she call me that? Could it be that she..." Ayaka immediately stop herself from finishing it by shaking her head vigorously again. "Why am I thinking that again? That word maybe sweet it's just simply a word!"

'Oh Ayaka. Why do you reject the fact that Asuna called you darling? Don't you see that she loves you? And have you forgotten that she said that you were so cute?' A part of her spoke unexpectedly in her mind, trying to make Ayaka think fondly of Asuna.

"What are you talking about? I don't care what feelings Asuna have for me, whether they are sweet or hurtful. I don't love Asuna! I just..." Ayaka tried to protest to herself but she couldn't able to find the words that would defend her.

'I just what? You said yourself that you and Asuna-chan are friends and rivals, right? Do you know the old expression that goes 'The more you hate, the more you love'?'

"What has that something to do?"

"Ah c'mon, class rep. You and Asuna-chan have such a fondly love-hate relationship. You two have been on a lot of fights and arguments while growing up and as you two were fighting and arguing, you loved every second of it. You two have formed a great rivalry but at the same time, you two have formed a good friendship as well. As friends, you girls started to care for each other and had fun together. Even though you and Asuna had been fighting for more than one occasion, you girls managed to get along on some difficult situations and always there for one another whenever situation calls for it. Oh yeah and what about the time when she consoled you when you lost your baby brother? You still remember that, don't you?"

Ayaka brought that time into her mind. "Yeah, I remember that when Asuna was there. She was so caring to me and she comforted me when I was on an extreme depression."

She remembered when her father told her that her baby brother died and she couldn't believe it. That horrible tragedy haunted her and she couldn't do anything but kept quiet. That's when Asuna came to her and tried to comfort her, but in an unusual way. Asuna teased her a bit, calling her a crybaby. Ayaka got irritated by that name-call and chased her around the mansion, which is her home. As she chased her, her smile began to form and she had forgotten about her brother's death. She enjoyed chasing Asuna and she felt happiness coming back to her.

'I glad that you still able to recall that. And now, after everything you had with Asuna, after having a great relationship with her, you're saying that you don't love Asuna-chan at all?'

Ayaka had to admit that the voice she was hearing in her head was right. She did care about and love Asuna. Everything that the voice had said to her was a fact and there was no denying it. "I guess you were right about everything. Asuna and I are not just rivals but friends as well. I do care about Asuna and I do..." Suddenly, she paused as a thought occurred in her mind. She contemplated this for few seconds. "Hey wait a minute! Are you trying to make me fall in love with her?"

The voice was surprised to hear that. She just simply smiled. 'You can say that but you should know that everything I told you is the truth. And the reason why I asked you about how you feel about Asuna is not because I want you to be in love with her. It's because that you seem to have a crush on her.'

Ayaka was absolutely shocked when she heard that. She would ever imagine about herself having a crush on her. "A crush on her?! Are you kidding me?! Why would I have a crush on her? We're both girls you know!" She said vehemently, a red tint was formed on each of her cheeks.

The voice thought of this as an excuse, sensing that Ayaka was trying to forget all about everything that she had said to her but the voice wasn't going to give up. She thought of Ayaka's last statement as a very lame excuse and it wasn't enough to make her convince. 'So what if you two are both girls. Please, your gender isn't an excuse. I can feel that deep down inside your precious heart, not only you love her but you are IN love with her.' She disapproved her excuse with a grin, thinking it as a lame and dull excuse.

Still Ayaka wasn't going to give as she brought another excuse and this time, she believed that this will make the voice inside of her consider without a doubt. "Okay, I admit. I do love Asuna."

The voice gladly smiled at her, now waiting for her to say that she was in love with her.

"But have you forgotten about Negi-sensei? I love him more than Asuna and I'm deeply in love with him and not that orange-haired monkey!" Ayaka continued and eagerly expected that the voice would be dumbfounded enough to give up and accept that fact. No doubt that she got a point there.

Unfortunately for Ayaka, the voice wasn't going to accept her defense yet despite what Ayaka had said regarding Negi was a fact. "You are absolutely right Ayaka-chan. No doubt about it." She admitted it but wasn't going to lay it down yet.

"You darn right I'm right. And haven't you seen my collections of Negi merchandise all over my room?" Ayaka sarcastically replied as she crossed her arms.

"You're undoubtedly right again Ayaka-chan. I guess you're in love Negi-sensei and not Asuna-chan." She was about to admit all of the facts the 3-A class representative had said to her but still, not yet. "Well I guess I have to accept everything you said. But um..." But before she could throw another fact of her own to Ayaka, three knocks on the door were heard.

The voice inside of Ayaka's mind faded away. Ayaka stood up and before she could move, she had two expectations: one, there could be two girls behind the door who are her roommates Chizuru and Natsumi and two, it could be Asuna behind the door who could be carrying all of the items she was ordered to buy by her. Ayaka walked towards the door and held the door knob. She opened the door and one of her expectations happened but she was amazed at the same time. She saw Asuna carrying two shopping bags filled with many of the required items inside each of them. Not only that, but there were more and numerous shopping bags around her, about ten of them. Ayaka was speechless and had a blank expression on her face while Asuna took this as a happy expression and just smiled at her. Ayaka was anticipating that Asuna would bring all of the listed items to her but she wasn't expecting that she would bring her all listed items with a great number on each of them. There was a short silence at the moment.

Asuna decided to speak first. "Well, I bought and brought all of the things you needed, Ayaka-chan." She said with a cute smile. Ayaka was snapped out of her blank condition when she heard Asuna calling her 'Ayaka-chan'. "Why thank you Asuna. I appreciate all of this." That was all she could say before she lifted two shopping bags in front of her and carried them to her room.

Once all of the bags were in her room, she looked at what was inside one of the bags and saw a dress in it. She pulled it out, raised it to her shoulder level and when she looked at it, she was astonished, much to Asuna's delight. Asuna was standing near Ayaka and just simply smiled at her when she saw her friend's amazement. In her mind, Ayaka wondered if her own jade-colored eyes were deceiving her. She witnessed an expensive, very beautiful red ball gown with a very luxurious fabric and with golden pearl and sequin trimmings. Ayaka couldn't find the right words for her comment about the dress and she was entirely speechless for a moment. She couldn't help but just stared at it with great astonishment.

"Well, what do you have to say about the dress I bought to you?" Asuna cheerfully asked, curiously wanting to know Ayaka's reaction.

"Asuna... I... I... don't know... what to say. This dress is so lovely." Ayaka finally spoke but couldn't get her statement straight due to her extreme astonishment. It took her few seconds to get herself out of it and put the dress down on her sofa. She resumed looking at the bags and this time, she was very cautious to pull out everything from the bags. She thought that everything Asuna had bought were very precious, valuable, and expensive. Every time Ayaka pulled out a bought stuff from a bag, she was astonished and amazed. Asuna helped her pull everything from the bags and showed them to her. During Ayaka's inspection, she saw everything that was on the list from manicures, make-ups, and cosmetics to gowns, dresses, and everything she wanted. After the examination, she and Asuna replaced them back to the bags and move them to the side of the room. Exhausted and tired from all that, the two sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath, Asuna moved Ayaka's bag to the side of the sofa's arm. She moved closer to the still exhausted Ayaka.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

Well, that's about it for a while. Sorry that it is short and unfinished yet but I'll get this fanfic on the double and finish it. Until then, Happy New Year everyone:)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been on a hiatus because of countless school activities and making videos to submit on YouTube. And looks like, I have updated this fic just in time for the Valentine's Day. Anyways, here's the new chapter.

Oh yeah and there's one more thing you should know about me. In other sites, I'm known as:  
Keiichi Hayabusa - Deviant Hearts  
HayabusaDOANG - Shoujo-Ai Archive and AnimeB

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

The two girls were in their relaxation, exhausted and tired from looking at all of the great stuffs Asuna had bought for Ayaka. They could feel a few drops of sweat on their forehead. Ayaka contemplated about the whole thing that happened just moments ago. She couldn't imagine that Asuna would overly do the task even though that she expected her to normally finish the job. And in spite of all of these stuffs, she questioned why she would buy so many of them.

"Asuna..." Ayaka asked shyly, not looking at Asuna as she wiped her sweat drops with her hand.

"Yes. What is it?" Asuna looked at her with her smile.

"Thanks again for the stuffs you had bought to me." Ayaka slowly turned her head to face Asuna's before nervously smiled back at her.

"You're welcome Ayaka-chan." Asuna replied, thanking her for her gratefulness. She wiped her own sweat drops with her hand.

"I have to say, Asuna. All of these stuffs you purchased for me are very nice and valuable. They are really cool for rich people like me..." The blonde-haired woman told her comment about those purchased stuff to her orange-haired friend before pausing. She was about to say something that could lower her smile and could moderate her feelings a little. "But you don't have to give me so many of them. At least one of everything on the list that I gave you is alright. Even if they aren't great, they are alright for me as long as they don't suck." She unwillingly said, not wanting to see her lose her smile.

Indeed, Asuna's smile was lowered and her feelings were moderated but due to the spell from the chocolate that she ate while she was at their classroom, her smile and feelings were quickly back to their affectionate states. "I understand that Ayaka-chan. I just want you to be happy all the time."

Ayaka's cheeks obtain a red tint on each of them. In other words, she blushed, only a little. Her eyes, mouth, and hands were quivering. She had never thought that Asuna would say something like that; something that was so nice, sweet and affectionate to hear. She looked away from her as her blush began to glow redder. She was stunned and didn't have anything to say for a moment.

"Hey Ayaka-chan, are you okay?" Asuna kept looking at Ayaka as she placed her hand on her arm. She was trying to waken Ayaka from her stunned form.

Ayaka was startled by that touch. She looked back at the blue and green eyed girl's cute face. "Ah, yes, I'm okay, Asuna-chan." She smiled again at her. Asuna simply giggled at her. However, she was surprised at herself when she unintentionally uttered 'Asuna-chan'. 'Did... did I just call her...Asuna-chan?' She mentally asked to herself, wondering if she really said that.

A thought hatched inside Ayaka's mind. She considered that there could be a reason why Asuna had to buy all of these cool-looking stuffs. "Hey, um, did you buy all of these just so I would be pleased enough not to tell about that secret accident that we had to kept to Takahata-sensei?"

Even though that the spell from the delicious chocolate that Asuna ate had made her like a lover to Ayaka, making the Iincho girl please wasn't the only thing in her during those hours. "That accident where I accidentally broke Takahata-sensei's most valuable? I dealt with it before I bought your things."

Ayaka was shocked to hear that. She was inquisitive to know about what happened to her and Takahata. "You dealt with it? Did you go to Takahata-sensei and apologized for breaking his vase?" She asked with inquiry.

"Yes and you're exactly right."

"Well how did it go? Was Takahata-sensei mad at you?"

"Actually he wasn't. After I told him about the accident, he just forgave me with a smile. He also told me that the vase wasn't very valuable at all. In fact, it wasn't his vase as well. He is such a very nice man, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he is."

Ayaka wanted to know something else. She wanted to know about her feelings towards her former teacher and to see if she still had a crush on him. "So, do you still have a crush on him?" She asked.

The other girl thought of that for a while. "Well, I still love him Ayaka-chan. When I was an orphan, he took care of me. He was like my father. He made me happy and I learned a lot from him. When I became 13 years old, I had a crush on him, after everything he had done for me. But when I realized that he was an adult and I'm still a teenager, I had to let go of my romantic feelings for him. Yet, I still love him and I care about him."

After hearing that, Ayaka began to fear that she forgot about him so that she could get 'closer' to her. Both girls looked away from each other for a moment, causing a silence. Asuna spoke first but didn't look at Ayaka. "Hey, Ayaka-chan..."

"Oh, what is it, Asuna?" Ayaka eagerly waited for what Asuna would say to her. This time, she made sure that the nickname 'Asuna-chan', which Ayaka had accidentally called her, didn't slip through her mouth.

"Can I ..." But before she could finish her offer, another three knocks on the door were heard. Both girls turned their attention to the door and heard a voice. "Asuna-chan, are you there? It's me, Konoka-chan." It was Konoka, one of Asuna's friends.

"Yes, I'm here Kono-chan." Asuna responded. 'Kono-chan' was the nickname Konoka had always wanted to hear from her lover Setsuna.

"Asuna-chan, you have to help the other girls on the preparations for the Teachers' Party. We need your assistance." Konoka said from behind the door.

As much as Asuna would to stay and talk with Ayaka, helping others had been one of her top priorities. A frown expression was formed on her face but as soon she stood up her smiling expression went back. "Well I guess I'll tell you about my offer later, Ayaka-chan. I'll see you later." She said before giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Ayaka felt the soft lips of Asuna, her face glowed red quickly, her entire body vigorously burned up as if she was about to blaze. Her heart beat so furiously like she was having a Wolff Parkinson White syndrome. Asuna pulled her lips away from her cheeks and looked at Ayaka with a smile. Meanwhile, Ayaka's body turned red and was quivering, looking at her with a stoned look. Asuna then ran towards the door and left her room.

"C'mon, Kono-chan, let's go!" Asuna said as soon as she met her before the two walked together.

Ayaka was completely stunned and didn't move an inch as if she became a stone. She sluggishly cupped her kissed cheek. "Asu-asu-na... Wh-what the heck is go-going on w-with you?" She stuttered, couldn't get her wondering question straight.

'You know Ayaka-chan. I kinda like that kiss.' Out of nowhere, the voice made her presence known inside her mind.

"You again!" The class rep was absolutely displeased to hear her again. Her voice just made things worse for her.

'Ah why are you so mad, my dear? Or maybe it's just me?' She sarcastically replies to her.

"Err... why do you care so much about Asuna? And why do you want me to be with her anyway?" Ayaka barked at her but seemingly, she barked at herself, to her conscience.

'Haven't you felt something from her yet? She longs for you. She just simply wants you and I'm sure you feel the same. You liked that cheek kiss Asuna-chan gave to you and I know that you do.'

"Asuna and I are just friends, plain and simple. And why do you keep calling her Asuna-chan?"

'What about you? You called her that as well you know.'

"Look! Why don't you quit hooking me up with her. She's up to something really bad. She's just pretending that she loves me."

Her conscience could feel her stubbornness and she was getting tired of it. Ayaka wasn't showing any indication of letting Asuna romantic feelings get into her. 'So you don't love Asuna-chan at all, do you?' she sighed.

"Yes." Ayaka answered, but she felt that wasn't what she wanted to say. "I just respect her." That wasn't even enough to make herself feel happy.

'Well alright. I will refrain from hooking you up with Asuna-chan. I will no longer annoy you about Asuna-chan's amorous feelings for you.' She finally had enough. However, just because she finally had enough didn't mean that she would let her off the hook. She still had something else in her scheme. Nevertheless, she faded away again from Ayaka's mind.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

It was a rough day for Ayaka. She had a lot of things to deal with and they were all taken care of. One of them was dealing with Asuna and her uncharacteristic personality. Her original personality was being mean, daffy, violent, short-tempered, and obnoxious towards her and found herself into lots of fights with her. However, she was very different earlier. While all of the said characteristics were her original ones, the way she acted early was being nice, happy, obedient, sweet, kind, and loving towards her. She had been wondering many times why Asuna acting like that. Such a seemingly 'change of heart' made her feel worried.

Another one of the things she had to deal with was... well herself; her conscience and at the same time the voice. The voice had been pestering her about Asuna and her affections for her. After scolding her, Ayaka had thought that she finally stopped her intentions, although she was unaware that the voice was faking it.

Anyway, it was 10 in the evening and it was the time for Ayaka to have her big sleep. She deserved this after all the work (and of course dealing with Asuna and her conscience) had been done. However, she would have to sleep all alone in her dorm room as her roommates Chizuru and Natsumi told her that they would sleep in Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room. Their reason was to stay there and study with Negi.

She was wearing her red pajamas with numerous chibi-Negi heads printed all over them. She slowly lay down on her own bed which had chibi-Negi heads also printed all over her bed sheet. She covered herself with her sheet before looking up at the ceiling, her head resting on her hands. As she looked up at it, an image of Asuna came from out of nowhere in her head. She rapidly shook her head, trying to kick the image out of her mind. However, that image came back quickly and every time Ayaka shook her head, it kept coming back. Feeling the urge to give up, Ayaka surrendered and rested her slightly dizzy head. As she looked up at the ceiling again, she finally thought about Asuna.

'What's with Asuna? She was acting so... so different earlier. She was so nice to me. I knew that she did do my order but she didn't have to do it excessively as if she wanted to be my servant.' Ayaka contemplated. 'Is she just pretending or has she changed?'

Ayaka had never seen Asuna acted that way. She always thought that Asuna would never act so friendly, nice, and sweet towards her. Even though she liked her early uncharacteristic manner, she didn't seem to find it right. She liked the old Asuna better.

However, this wasn't the time for her to think about it. Right now, it was time for her to get to sleep. She needed some rest and she set her thoughts aside. 'Well I can sort this out tomorrow. Right now, I need my puny nap. Asuna is obviously just trying to get into my head.' Ayaka mentally said before turning to her left and took a deep nap. After that, she had a dream; a dream where it was one of her childhood memories with Asuna.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

"Hey Ayaka-chan..." Little Asuna called her little friend and rival Ayaka. As Ayaka heard that, she turned around and looked at her. The two little girls were at a playground where it was filled with many play equipments like swings, seesaw, slides and sandboxes. "Let's play together!" Asuna cheerfully offered, giving her a cute smile.

"Play...?" Ayaka wondered what they would be playing. "What are we going to play, Asuna-chan?"

"Let's play building a sandcastle together!" Asuna replied, her smile was still intact.

Ayaka simply accepted, smiling back at her before responding. "Okay!"

Not wanting to stand for a minute, the two went to a nearby sandbox. They picked up their pail and shovel and started the sandcastle construction. As they constructed the base of the castle, Asuna had an urge to speak to Ayaka. "Hey, Ayaka-chan..." She shyly uttered as the base was finished. They proceeded on building the other parts of the sandcastle.

Ayaka heard that and looked at her while continuing to construct. "Yes?" She was eager to know what she would say next.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

That was an interesting question for Ayaka. "Well..." She contemplated for a good answer as she looked up at the sky, temporarily stopping her construction, "I want to grow up to be a kindergarten teacher. I want to teach kids about good values and give them a good education. But most of all, I want to have fun with them and make good and memorable moments with them."

Asuna liked her answer. She found her ambition amazing and wondering. She always thought that her friend would one day be a marvelous and successful woman and she would fulfill her dreams. And even though they were also rivals, she was proud that Ayaka was her best rival she ever had. Before the death of Ayaka's newly born brother occured, Asuna and Ayaka met in a classroom where the teacher introduced Asuna to Ayaka and her class. It wasn't long before they became rivals. But was the only rivalry they had during their times as kids? Arguing and fighting, were those the only things they do with each other? The answer to those questions is simply no. They were more than just rivals; they were also friends. Their arguing and fighting were like the ways on how they communicate with each other. And of course they talked, had fun, and got along together.

"Wow! You have a great ambition, Ayaka-chan." Asuna cheerfully replied.

"Thanks Asuna-chan!" Ayaka happily appreciated her reply. Suddenly she wanted to ask Asuna the same question. "And... Hey, what about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Asuna never expected that Ayaka would return that question back to her. But anyway, she was glad to reply. "I want to be a kindergarten teacher too!"

Ayaka was amazed that Asuna had the same ambition. But when she contemplated about that, she believed that it wasn't her real dream. "Really? Are you just saying that or you want to be just like me?" She inquired with a smile. Their sandcastle was near to its completion.

"No really Ayaka-chan. I want to be a kindergarten teacher and it's not because that I want to be just like you. It's because I love kids!""And I too love kids Asuna-chan. I guess we have the same dream and reason."

The two discussed about their dreams and ambitions for several minutes as they built their sandcastle. While at that, the two young girls laughed and giggled, talking about something. Finally, they finished their sandcastle and then stood in front of it. While it wasn't elaborate, big, and impressive, it looked great for the girls. After all, they were too young to create something that is awesome.

"Ayaka-chan..." Asuna spoke to her, staring at the sandcastle they built.

"Hmm..." Ayaka turned her head to her.

"I hope that we make the best of friends while growing up." Asuna said with a cheerful smile. Those words and that smile made Ayaka blush a little. However, something reminded her that she and Ayaka were more than just... friends. "Yeah, well have you forgotten that we're rivals as well?" She said with a mean tone as she looked away at her, crossing her arms.

Asuna was surprised that Ayaka would say something like that. Of course, she always thought that they were rivals along the way. She turned to her own mean side. "Oh I haven't forgotten that Ayaka-chan. We are rivals but do you want to know who wins most of the time? Me!" She said with a smirk.

This was no doubt angered Ayaka. Her head shot at Asuna's face. "Oh yeah, well I'm better than you, so I win more times than you!"

"Since when have you been better than me, Ayaka-chan?! I'm stronger and I have more skills than you!" Asuna bashed.

"Well I'm more popular and smarter than you. And most of all..." Ayaka returned the favor and then paused.

"WHAT?!" Asuna impatiently wanted to know what she was about to say.

"I'm simply more beautiful than you!" Those were the words Ayaka spitted out, which infuriated Asuna.

The orange-haired girl gritted her teeth with anger, her eyes were blazing fire. "OH YEAH?!" Asuna vehemently said.

"YEAH!!!" The blonde-haired girl simply replied with the same angry face expression as the other girl was having. They glared intensively and furiously at each other, as if their blazing eyes were forming a line of lightning. However, their eye-to-eye conflict didn't last long; a smile was slowly formed on each girl's face and their eyes were reverted from their glaring form. Not surprisingly though, their faces went back to their happy expression. As they stared at one another, they giggled.

"You know Asuna-chan, you're cute when you angry." Ayaka said, still staring at her with a smile.

"And you look like an angry teddy bear when you get mad." Asuna gladly replied before laughing at what she had said.

"So um, will you come at my mansion later?" Ayaka shyly, going red.

"Sure thing, Ayaka-chan... Let's have fun again." Asuna beamed.

"That's what I had in mind." Ayaka beamed back.

And that was the end of Ayaka's dream, as it faded away. As the Iincho slept while dreaming, she smiled. She was apparently happy about that dream and she was happy to recall that moment.

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXX

It was half past 7 in the morning and Ayaka was still sleeping peacefully like a Sleeping Beauty. She was awaked but her eyes were not opened yet. Suddenly, she felt something from her behind. She sluggishly turned to her right, not bothering to open her eyes. She touched that something with her hands and felt that the figure shaped like a person. Strangely, she even smelled it and its scent was so attracting. She thought of the person and hoping that it was one of her love ones... well, or maybe her most favorite teacher in her life.

"Negi..." She murmured, breathing leisurely at the person she was facing and who she was assuming. A smirk appeared on her face as she also felt that the person is sleeping. She pulled "Negi" towards her and leaned for a big kiss. And just so "Negi" wouldn't try to break the kiss himself prematurely (and sadly), she wrapped her right arm around his neck - or maybe "his" neck – then wrapped her other arm around "his" waist before hugging "him" extremely tightly. She was basking the feeling of her "teacher's" lips. "Negi-sensei's lips are so soft and smooth..." she contemplated in her mind with pure excitement as she consumed "his" lips of tenderness.

"Oh... Negi-sensei... I..." Ayaka muttered, her lips were still connected to "his". She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to see "his"closed eyes and cute face being so close to hers. And then, her satisfaction of touching "Negi's" adorable lips... sank. Her happiness of being with her inspiring teacher Negi on the same bed... went downhill, disappointingly.

She wasn't kissing her Negi; heck, she wasn't even kissing a male! That's right! She was in fact kissing another girl! And to make things worse (or better for those who are reading this fic right now!), the girl she was kissing right now was one of her childhood friends! (You get the picture right?) Ayaka was in a world of shock. Her eyes were completely shock as she looked upon the closed eyes of her younger friend and of course, her rival. Her lovely face heated up so fast that it made her face turn crimson red and her heart beat wildly.

"No... It can't be! Asuna!" she mentally shouted as she jerked herself back from her "accident" kiss with Asuna. She heavily panted, her heart still beating unusually. Due to the temporarily abnormal beat rate of her heart, she tried to calm it down by holding her chest as she looked at Asuna, who was now awake.

"Hmm... Oh! Good morning, Ayaka-chan!"

XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXWell this is all for now but I'll continue to bring another chapter, as long as I get off from my hiatus. Until then, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
